


To Love You

by choppyVy



Series: The Final Hunt - 3B Episode Fillers [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x16 Filler, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: Magnus having lost his magic all over again needs Alec to help him through the despair of it all. Alec steps up to the task.(End of 3x16 Filler)





	To Love You

As Lorenzo makes his way out of the room, out of the institute, the hold Alec and Magnus have on each other only tightens, until Magnus is held so close to Alec’s body by the younger man breathing is starting to become difficult again.

“How are you?” Alec asks, easing up on his hold beginning to guide Magnus back to their room.

“Sad,” Magnus answers honestly, and Alec is grateful for it.

Magnus does not say a word more as they walk through the halls. They are still ever present, the looks. But today Magnus is too exhausted to care much at all.

Underhill passes them, stops them with his words for a moment on their way to privacy. “Magnus, I’m so glad to see you pulled through.”

Magnus nods in acknowledgement, twitch of his lips unable to form a thanking smile, Magnus sinking his head instead.

Underhill turns his gaze to Alec, back in his shadowhunter mode, “Sir, I have cleared all your appointments for the next two days, as you asked.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it very much.”

Underhill nods and walks off.

It takes some more moments, Magnus slow on his feet, but then they are in their room, back in bed, Magnus curled up on himself in one corner, Alec lying next to him, no part of them touching, when Magnus asks, “You had him clear your appointments?”

A hand reaching out, coming to rest lightly against Magnus’s upper arm, as Magnus remains curled up on himself, staring ahead at the wall.

“Is it okay if …, may I come closer?”

Magnus nods, movements shaky, thinking maybe Alec cannot see croaks out, “Okay.”

Magnus breathes out harshly, as Alec moves closer under the covers, spoons Magnus, placing a kiss to his neck.

“You are worth dying for.”

Magnus begins to shake, trying to hold his emotions close, in.

“Please don’t pretend. You don’t have to pretend with me.”

Magnus parts his lips to answer, sobs and wails crush forward instead. Magnus turning over fisting his hands in Alec’s t-shirt as he continues to sob, Alec solid, there, a canvas to fall apart against.

“I had to try and get it back. I had to.”

“I know, I know! It is a part of you.”

Magnus shakes his head. “Losing my magic is one thing …, I thought I'd lose you too. I could not lose you too. So I tried. I tried to make it all okay again.”

“I love you. I love You, not what your magic can do for me.”

“People have left me in the past, many of them because I began to refuse to enslave my magic to their every whim.”

“Horrible people you were better off without them by the sounds of it.”

“People I loved. People I thought loved me.” Magnus buries his face against Alec’s chest. Alec's arms, warm and strong around him spending calm, comfort.

“I want to wake up next to you, and actually stay in bed and cuddle for a while. I want to watch you fall apart on the sheets under me. I want to look up at you and feel all that love as you make me fall apart. I want us to explore the city and for you to introduce me to movies I’ve never heard about. I want you to ask curious questions about the work I did all day and just by asking them solve all my problems because your mind is brilliant and you see the world as no one else does, you see me, you look at me like no one else does. I want to watch my mother hug my boyfriend and stand there speechless, because I never thought she would ever come around to it. I want us to learn to cook together, and laugh about messing it all up … together, and end up ordering take out. You in my life, us sharing our lives, it is all the magic I need from you. And in time I hope to stand in part in place of what you have lost alongside your magic. I hope to make you happy over and over. It is my greatest hope for this life no matter what does or doesn’t come after.”


End file.
